Life Goes On
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: It's been three days since the end of their week and Max still won't let anyone in. Tonight, Chloe is determined to break down Max's wall and let herself in. One-Shot


**Life Goes On**  
 _Written by: AkiraSieghart_

 _Sniffle…sniffle…_

My eyes opened and slowly adjusted to my surroundings. I looked up at the star-covered ceiling with a blink of confusion before my recent memories flooded my mind. Sometimes I try to forget as much as I can. I shifted my eyes slowly and took in the environment; I knew it was Max's room in Seattle. Even though we've been here for a few days, I still find it absolutely bizarre that I'm here…whether it's because I never thought I'd ever see Max's new home or more so because I never thought I'd _actually_ leave Arcadia Bay—I'm still trying to figure that one out.

 _Sniffle…sniffle…sniffle_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest…Max is crying again. After leaving Arcadia Bay, it took us about eight hours to reach Seattle. As soon as Max called her parents, they were overjoyed and begging Max to come home and with Arcadia Bay destroyed, we didn't really have much of a choice. I swear that the car ride there must have been one of the most painful experiences in my life. Max didn't really talk at all and I didn't blame her; I was too afraid to start a conversation. I periodically took looks towards her and saw the same thing each time: her head turned towards the window. I don't know if she was trying to pretend to be asleep but I'm positive that she didn't sleep a single minute. It's Tuesday night so we've been here for about three days…and Max still isn't here with me.

To say that she has been a bit of a zombie would be a bit of an understatement. She's been very quiet—only talking when needed to and if there was an award to use the absolute least amount of words whenever possible, I swear to God she'd have won an Oscar by now. She hasn't really been eating either and I can tell her parents are worried about her. They have absolutely no idea what to do and that makes three of us. I don't think I've ever felt more lonely than I do now…I'm in Seattle of all places, my best friend is basically catatonic and I have absolutely nothing and no one. Well, _no one_ is a stretch—Ryan and Vanessa are great people and they've always been great to me but I have zero desire to make the painfully awkward small-talk that I'm sure to follow like the standard _'it's great to see you, what have you been up to, etcetera,'_ Hell, they barely recognized me. The only thing that stays the same is that Max sits at her bedroom window and cries alone. Every night.

I slowly shifted my head to the side to catch a glimpse of her in the moonlight. I hate seeing her cry but moments like these are the only times where she lets out _any_ emotion whatsoever and I know that she needs someone. I see her figure sitting in a chair at the windowsill; her head is against her knees and her bangs are covering her eyes. Her left arm is wrapped around her knees, keeping them together, and her right arm is hanging low with an object in her hand. I squint my eyes a bit to try and make out what she has in her hand. It takes me a moment but I recognize it as my dad's camera that I gave her at the beginning of this fucked up adventure.

I heard her sniffle again and my heart twitched with her; I really can't stand it when she cries. Before I had any chance to react, her head quickly sprung up and I could see her tear-soaked face glistening in the moonlight. Her right arm rose even faster—

"Max," I whispered. She jumped slightly and turned towards me—she must not have known that she woke me. " _Please_ don't."

We made eye contact for what felt like an eternity. On one hand; this was undoubtedly the lowest I had ever seen Max and it brought tears to my eyes. On the other; in this moment, I gained a short insight into the kind of pain that Max is feeling and it made my tears fall immediately. She broke eye contact and brought her hand up to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Her voice was trembling.

"So what," I retorted. "You're just going to break your camera now?"

She still wouldn't look at me. "What's the point in keeping it? I'm done trying to be an artist."

I sat up. "Max, please talk to me," I was practically begging at this point. "What's going through your head?"

She refused to meet my eyes again and I could tell that I was losing her. I moved in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

" _Maxine Caulfield_!" I was angry at this point.

But it worked—she looked up at me. "I'm…sorry, Chloe."

"Just talk to me," I persisted.

She kept trying to divert her eyes in other directions but I was following her. She wasn't going to get away this time.

She sniffled again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

I tightened my grip on her shoulders. "Max, you're not going to hurt me. We're in this together and I want to help you."

We made eye contact again and I could see her blue eyes start to water again.

"I…" She hesitated. "I don't know if I made the choice."

I felt my heart sink but I didn't blame her. She traded thousands of lives just to save mine. I didn't deserve it. Hell, who knows how many times she saved my life over last week and I bet that they were all my fault. Part of me still wishes that she would have traveled back and let me…but it wasn't my choice. She made the decision and I have to stand by her. No matter what.

"And I don't want to make you feel bad, Chloe. It was my choice and I was not going to lose you again!" She paused. "But I still have all of that blood on my hands. Your mom, David, Warren, Victoria, even Frank…"

I wanted to interrupt her and say that we still don't know that there aren't any survivors but the entire town was demolished. The National Guard, Red Cross, and anyone and everyone who could be there was helping search through the rubble for any sign of survivors. But after three days of searching, the odds weren't look good. It hurt to think that I would never see my mother again—she didn't deserve to die in that fucking tornado. Not even David did.

I reached down and put my hands over hers. "On our hands, Max. And you are not going lose me again. I'm never leaving you. Never."

She looked up at me. "I just…want to know when I'll stop feeling like this…"

"Probably never…" I sighed. "But we'll get through this. I promise."

"I love you, Chloe."

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot; it was the first time she had ever said that to me. "I know." I pulled her into my arms and squeezed her gently. "And I love you."

I looked down into her beautiful blue eyes that I love so much. I smiled again before leaning down until our lips connected. It seemed to last for an eternity and when it was over, Max wrapped her arms back around me. I smiled again before reciprocating.

It was strange to think about everything we had been through over one week; especially thinking about myself before Monday and how angry I was. Max and I both changed a lot over such a short period of time and even though nothing really had a happy ending, I was glad to have her. Life can be a big pain in the ass; it took away both of my parents, David, and even Rachel…but life does go on, and so will we.

 _Together_.


End file.
